


【翻译】Sand Between Our Toes

by katze_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katze_k/pseuds/katze_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean，在海滩上。基于原剧10x18，诅咒之书。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Sand Between Our Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sand Between Our Toes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758035) by [frozen_delight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_delight/pseuds/frozen_delight). 



> _\- 我要去海滩。喝点啤酒，去游游泳，跟当地野生动物交流感情。我们上次去海滩是什么时候的事？_
> 
> _\- 从没去过。_
> 
> _\- 没错。脚踩在沙滩上，Sammy。脚踩在沙滩上。_

  
滚烫的砂粒在他脚下沙沙作响，粗糙而又松软，那感觉就和他想象中的一模一样，让他感到有些不可思议。

Dean把他手里的毛巾甩到椅背上，在他弟弟旁边坐下，眺望着那片青绿的大海。他顺手脱下连帽衫，然后把它系在腰间。他眼角瞄到一边袖子上有一块暗色的污渍，也许是泥土，他也不太清楚。总觉得好像昨天才洗过衣服，不过这也说不好，因为他浑浑噩噩地过着无所事事、无休无止的懒散生活，让他对时间的概念变得模糊，甚至不知道这是他假期的第一天还是最后一天。

他有点意外，还以为只有地狱才能让人忘记时间。

他摇了摇头，轻轻地拍了拍Sam的额角，那过长的头发紧贴在他满是汗水的皮肤上。“你应该在我们放长假之前去剪剪头发。”

“混蛋。”Sam眼睛盯着手里的书小声抱怨着，拍开他的手。事实上，他在看的不止一本书，是两本。显然Sam是个超级天才，让他觉得在同一时间只看一本书实在太浪费了。

Dean把那两本书从他弟弟的膝盖上拿起来，放在手里翻来覆去地看。“你在看《唐·吉诃德》和La Vida es……什么来着？这是西班牙文？在我们休假的时候？我怎么会有你这样的兄弟？”

Sam斜眼看向他，因为猛烈的阳光而猛眨眼，Dean也颇有同感地挤挤眼。他们真的应该记得把太阳眼镜给带来的。“你说你想休假。”他撇撇嘴说道，“这就是我的假期计划。”

Dean对他翻了个白眼，“可我们是在海滩上，书呆子，这可是我们第一次来，而你甚至都没有好好地看看四周。”他拍拍手继续说：“来吧，Sammy，我们去游泳，然后用沙子建城堡。”

“伙计，”Sam从椅子上站起来，对他露出伤感的微笑。“我可是在加州住了四年。”Dean意识到他的弟弟脑子里还藏着那段日子的记忆，记得他曾经慵懒地蜷着身子和Jess躺在沙滩上，记得年轻的他有着古铜色的皮肤，记得那段日子是那么的快乐。Dean咽下要说的话，眼睛看向别处。

Sam默默地伸出手来，然后说：“来吧，我们去到处看看。”接着他们一起走到水边。

他们坐在因为海水而颜色变深的湿沙上，那片沙子比他们之前脚下走过的那些要凉快一些，然后他们看着自己的脚后跟被埋在沙里，看着海浪反复冲刷他们沾满细沙的脚趾。

Dean身体后倾，仰起脸享受夹杂着咸腥味的海风的爱抚。他深深地吸了口气，嗅到了海草、海鸥、盐分和太阳的味道，这刺鼻的味道代表着平静和永恒。

在他脚下，海浪冲刷着海岸演奏出优美的旋律。在他身后，沙滩上的滨草在风中沙沙作响。在他身旁，Sam在说水母能在海底潜得多深。

他的四肢沉重而无力，他的心里一片平静，Dean全身放松地坐在沙子上，放眼望向整片海滩。

沙子上遍布着各种形状、各种颜色的贝壳，其中一些被掩藏在粘滑的暗绿色水草之下。还有甲虫也是遍布四周，它们又小又黑，漫无目的地在沙地上爬来爬去，直到风把它们带到另一片沙地上。砂粒间遗留着海虾的空壳，海鸥的残羽，还有丑陋而几近透明的搁浅水母。

海滩上几乎空无一人，只有两个孩子在远处玩耍。他们围绕着两人合力用沙子建成的城堡跳舞，兴高采烈地大喊大叫，直到一个大浪吞没了他们的作品。当海浪退去，所剩下的就只有一堆满是泡沫的、不成型的沙丘。然后孩子们就笑着跑远了。

Dean的视线追随着他们，直到他们的身影消失在无边无际的沙海之中，然后他在想，为什么他们小时候就没带过Sammy去海滩。那时候要带他去应该也不是什么难事。

当他回过头来看向波光鳞鳞的海面，发现在他脚边的沙子里有什么东西在发光。他伸手探去，捏到一片粗糙的赤褐色泪滴状的碎片。他把它拿到太阳底下，看着它在阳光下闪闪发光。

“那是琥珀。”Sam告诉他说，中断了他的水母讲座然后倾过身去观察它。

Dean把那碎片丢到他弟弟的掌心里，看见Sam脸上露出乐不可支的笑容。比起他手里发着光的宝石，比起照耀在他们身上的太阳，他脸上的笑容都要更为耀眼。“谢谢你，Dean。”

Dean因为他弟弟那灼热的视线而浑身颤抖。“就是片破石头而已。”现在在他眼里，一切都显得如此微不足道。

Sam的笑容有些动摇。“它很美。”

“我能找个更漂亮的。”Dean含糊不清地说着，将手叠在自己膝盖上。他的双手正微微颤抖着，或许只是因为海风太冷。“找个更大的。”他的呼吸开始变得急促。“海滩漫步，怎样？琥珀、贝壳、珍珠，这地方就是个珠宝箱。你想要什么我都找给你，Sammy。”他正要站起来的时候Sam伸手拉住他的手臂。“Dean，”他的语气很严肃。“你用不着这么做。拜托你了，没关系的。”

Dean觉得他以前听过这句话，在另一次人生中，或在另一个情景中。

他做了一下深呼吸，看着海浪轻柔地撞在岸边碎裂成浪花，让他的脚沾上泥沙和泡沫，这让他心境平和。他把头靠在Sam的肩膀上，听着海浪拍打的节奏，那就如同摇篮曲一样让他感到身心舒缓。Sam的皮肤因为防晒霜而油腻腻的，还可以隐约闻到香草和椰子的味道，简直就是个小公主。Dean皱了皱鼻子，考虑着要给他的弟弟买支多些男子气概少些怪味的防晒霜。

晚点再说。或者明天再说。随便什么时候。

太阳还在以同样的角度毒辣地灼烤着他的后背，仿佛它根本就没移动过一样。不是说太阳就该移动，是的，Dean知道其实是地球在努力地运动着。不过还是应该有些变化才对。他感觉已经过去了好几个小时，而太阳依然在同一个位置照耀着他们。

他没有手表可以看时间。

“你不觉得这有点奇怪吗？”他问Sam，用脸颊在他汗津津的锁骨上蹭来蹭去。

“我们整个人生都很奇怪，伙计。”他弟弟从容的应答声从他上方传来。Dean能通过皮肤感受到他说话时产生的振动。

“你就没觉得这地方好像不存在时间什么的？”Dean更加强硬地试探道。

Sam的手指在他们两人之间空出来的沙地上，描绘着Dean看不懂的奇怪形状和花样。“这里没有活要干，如果你是在担心这个的话。”他语气平稳地低声说道。

Dean把头从他弟弟的肩膀上抬起来，直盯着他的脸看。“为什么你那么肯定？”

“听着，”Sam咬了咬嘴唇，说：“我以为你想要这个。”他伸出手去，比划着面前无边无际的大海和沙滩。

“我……是想过。”Dean支吾着，木然地盯着他弟弟伸展开来的手臂看。一道长长的伤疤蜿蜒于手臂之上，在阳光照耀下发出猩红的光泽。Dean认为他从来没见过这个。他伸手用指腹抚摸那道疤痕，感觉到那处皱巴巴的皮肤摩擦着自己的指尖，那触感既陌生又熟悉。他想要开口提问，但他想不起来自己要问什么。

他松手转过头去凝视着大海。他看到在那遥远的水天相接之处的模糊轮廓，可以辨认出那是一只轮船。太阳固定在他背后不动，就像是个坏掉的指南针，所以他不知道轮船要驶向何方。他不知道这是否重要。

“那书是讲什么的？”

他这么开口说道。然后他发现这句话是从自己嘴里跑出来的，他都不知道自己是想问这个。

“唐·吉诃德？”

“不是。”这本书他看过。好吧，或者说，他听过。在Sam跑去上大学之后，他一时兴起地买了套有声读物。Dean发现他对那个怪异的西班牙伙计产生了感情，让他有动力去换下一盘磁带，在驶过高速公路的时候让唐·吉诃德的疯狂冒险给他洗脑。“另一本。”

Sam转过身来看着他，脸上的是耐心而和善的表情。“是一出戏剧。”他告诉他说。他的话语简短而又充满自信，让Dean有点怀疑Sam是不是以前就已经给他解释过了。“是讲一个王子的故事，他出生的时候，人们预言他会成为一个暴君。所以他的父亲，也就是国王，把他关在一座塔里抚养，不让他接触外面的世界。然后有一天，国王传唤他到面前测试他。中间发生了一些误会，而王子表现得像是个彻头彻尾的坏蛋，就如同人们所担心的那样。他杀了——”

 _他的父亲。_ Dean想着，猛地站起身来。 _就像俄狄浦斯那样。_ 那些语句回荡在他的耳中、他的心里、他的肺腑之中，尖锐灼人的韵律让他喘不过气来，莫名地感到焦虑。他慌忙地走向他们的椅子，他得拿起那本书，把它深深地埋到沙堡的墙壁中去，或者把它沉到海底里去。只有让那本书消失，他们才能享受他们的假期，然后一切都会恢复正常。

Sam在他身后喊着些什么，但Dean听不清其中的内容，也不想听清，他继续跑过沙滩。他脚下的沙子滚烫而粗糙，他跳过草丛，差点因为那些表面光滑而坚硬的贝壳而滑倒。他的一只脚趾开始感到刺痛，肯定是那些贝壳的碎片扎进肉里去了，可是Dean没有停下来把它弄出去。

他一直跑到他的椅子那，一条毛巾随意地挂在上面，就和他扔上去时一样。

但他仍然站在原地，一边喘着气一边盯着那些东西，他的心脏在胸腔之中狂乱地跳动着，整片海滩就只剩下这凄凉的声音。

那本书不在这里，不在任何地方，而Sam的椅子消失了。


End file.
